This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and a method of making same, and more particularly relates to electrical connectors of the type in which molded electrical insulating material overlies the connections between the terminal ends of spaced contacts and the conductors of an electrical cord, and also to an improved method of making such connectors.
It is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,434 granted June 11, 1963 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,054 granted July 14, 1964 to construct electrical connectors with a first body of insulating material molded over the connections of contacts to the stranded conductors of a cord and with a second or outer body insulating material molded around the first body. This construction was devised to prevent any loose conductor strands from coming too close to the external surface of the connector or tending to short circuit within the connector. However, it has been found that this construction does not fully solve the loose strand problem. Unless special precautions are taken, it is not unusual for loose conductor strands to be forced to the surface of the inner body during molding of inner body. These exposed conductor strands may then show through the subsequently molded relatively thin outer body. A similar problem is also encountered when the cord of the connector includes a filler of fibrous material laid between the conductors and stray strands of the filler are forced to the surface of the inner body.